tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Major Events
Below is the official timeline of the Tripartite canon. Depicted are the major, minor and miscellaneous events that have occurred and when they happened. Note: Tripartite canon is constantly changing, and sometimes information that can change drastically or slightly: nothing is concrete. 1970: Victor Aldring is born. 1981: After an assassination attempt on John Lennon fails, the Beatles reform. 1986: Eske Illejan is born in Nuuk, Greenland. 1988: Omnodeus is born. 2007: The Arctic goes through its first summer without ice, opening many new trade routes, mainly utilised by Greenland. Further debate over climate change occurs, leading to extreme political polarization. 2018: Greenland officially breaks from Denmark and becomes a Federal Republic. The House of Kalaallit is established. 2019: Due to instability, NATO is officially disbanded. The German Democracy is demolished and replaced with an Authoritarian regime with a president for life, under the leadership of Gottfried Aselrosth. 2020: Greenland invades and annexes Iceland. 2022: Vladimir Putin abolishes the State Duma with the signing of the Power Act, assuming complete power and becoming absolute dictator. 2023: Greenland invades Northern Canada. 2025: The American-Mexican-Greenlandic War Begins. 2026: Cascadian rebels, lead by the Ecological Party of North America declare independence. 2027: With the declaration of the Republic for Ecological Preservation. the Militorade begins. 2029: the ER occupies the Americas. 2030: Aldring is sworn in as the newest, and last, Prime Minister of Australia. 2068: Australia is last country to capitulate to the ER, leading to the end of the Militorade. 2085: the ER creates its first Martian colony. 2087: With Omnodeus' death, Heiimos is sworn in as the second Grand Chancellor 2100: After the ER creates a colony on Proxima Centauri B, the Galactic Republic (retrosepctivly refered to as the Ecological Galactic Republic ) is officaly established. 2862: Tryton von Blitzmark is born. 2873: The Toronto Accords. 2878: Ole I is born. 2892: Following multiple uprisings across the galaxy, the Unileauge is formed, resulting in the Decade's War 2898: Ossephus dies, Leonex replaces him as Rector of the Raex. 2902: The Decade's War ends in Unileague victory. The EGR is banished from Earth and the Earth Exclusion Zone is created. 2905: After multiple conflicts and protests in Germany, the Innerkrieg begins. 2907: Oriental War begins 2907: Innerkrieg ends in NNSP victory. 2908: The Lyon Uprisings occurs. 2909: Central American Chaos ends. 2909: Vustark van Veergen is born. 2912: The Moya regime is overthrown in the Gaos Coup. 2914: The Oriental War ends. 2918: The Colère War begins. 2926: The Colère War ends. 2930: Ragnarr von Thorheim is born. 2931: After the conquest of Russia, the Weltreich is declared. 2942: Gregory Armstrong is born. 2943: Kaviq II is born. 2947: Julius Smith is born. 2949: Carolus Ironhard is born. 2950: Wolfgang Grutzberg is born. 2952: Edward Humble is born. 2954: Matilda Warraga is born. 2970: Tryton von Blitzmark dies. 2973: The Nuuk Empire is declared in response to the declaration of the Weltreich. 2975: The Royal Commonwealth is annexed by the Weltreich and thus, Australasian Bloc is established 2981: Ole I dies. 2988: The Greater Decade's War begins. 2992: Due to a civil war on mainland Australia, the Australasian Aboriginal Republic is established. 2998: Greater Decade's War ends in a peace-deal between the Nuuk Empire and the Weltreich; the Nuuk-Germania Pact is formed. 2999: The Heimkampf begins. 2999: Matilda's headquarters are stormed and she is arrested. 3000: The Commantor Uprising begins. 3000: Following the storming of Matilda Warraga's office, Julius Wallong is sworn in as the second Premier of the AAR. 3002: The Commantor Uprising is defeated. 3002: The 3002 Reforms are passed, changing the ideological stance of the Reich. Human rights will be slowly introduced into non-aryan communities, eventually projected to obtain full equal rights in 3012. 3002: The whole world celebrates the 100th anniversary of the Unileague victory over the EGR. The Tripartite Powers host a grand celebration in Aberdeen, the City of Liberation. 3003: The Pacific Purchase is enacted, transferring various Nuuk islands to the AAR for 50 Billion Dollars. 3004: The Indochina Purchase is enacted, transferring Indochina to the AAR for 900 Billion Dollars. 3006: The Burma Purchase is enacted, transferring Nuuk Burma to the AAR for 650 Billion Dollars. 3007: The Raj Purchase is enacted, transferring Deutsches Raj to the AAR for 420 Billion Dollars 3013: The Tamilakaan purchase is enacted, transferring Nuuk Tamilakaan to the AAR for 500 Billion Dollars. 3018: The current date. Category:Miscellaneous